utaitefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
96Neko
96neko (96猫) одна из самых популярных утаите. Имеет более низкий и хриплый вокальный диапазон, что позволяет ей петь отдаленно-похожим мужским голосом. Но также девушка умеет говорить очень женственным и детским голосом. Чаще всего 96neko делает дуэты с близнецами Кагамине. Она также делает много пародийных песней с Леном или vipTenchou. Она также добавила юмористический тексты в песни "trick and treat", "Matryoshka", и "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei". Факты список каверов Обратите внимание: этот utaite запретил перепечатки. Таким образом, все ссылки в этом плейлисте ссылаются на официальные,оригинальные загрузки на Nico Nico Douga или YouTube (если у utaite есть учетная запись YT) (Psychotic Love (also read as Len) Song) (2009.07.15) # "Musunde Hiraite, Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses) (2009.12.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Mametsubu Lovers" -Short ver.- (Parody of "Ura Omote Lovers") (2010.02.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Gekokujou" (Revolution) (2010.03.09) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2010.03.16) (Предупреждение:содержание не подходит для несовершеннолетних) # "Starduster" feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, ｎｏｎ, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu,Mitsumushi]], Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma and Rian (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Boku to Alice no Wonderland" (Me and Alice's Wonderland) (2010.03.30) (Not in Mylist) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.04.14) (удалено) # "Tsukeru yo." (2010.04.19) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.04.22) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.05.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Omanko" (2010.06.20) (Предупреждение:содержание не подходит для несовершеннолетних) # "Rolling Girl" -One recording- feat. 96Neko and Kyouichirou (2010.06.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -96Remix ver.- (2010.06.25) # "Smiling" -96Neko Yukai na Nakamatachi- (collab) (2010.07.07) (private) # "proof of life" feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2010.07.17) # "Rolling Girl" -Tightson rap ver.- (2010.07.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) (удалено) # "Peropero" (2010.07.24) # "Tokyo-to Rock City" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Rin (2010.07.25) # "Out of Eden" (2010.08.10) # "Kuro Len★Romantic Night" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2010.09.11) # "Calc." (2010.10.05) # "trick and treat" (2010.10.30) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.29) # "4696 ~ Kuro no Negai ~" (Original with ) (2010.12.03) # "Merry Sexmas" (2010.12.23) (Предупреждение:содержание не подходит для несовершеннолетних) # "T / M / G ~ Bokura no Kara ~" (Our Shell) (2011.01.06) (Original with ) # "Paradichlorobenzene" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.01.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2011.02.14) # "Pajamakko☆" (Pajama Girl) (2011.02.24) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kuripurin, Seriyu, Kakichoco, Vivienne, 96Neko, Wotamin and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "orange" (2011.04.22) # "Matryoshka" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2011.05.01) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.06.15) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.09) # "Tapioka Sennou Song" (Brainwashing Tapioca Song) -GigaP remix- (2011.08.01) (Community only) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.08.09) # "Bunpou Shoujo　Φ　Ririka" (Original with ) (2011.08.10) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, -noir- and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Migikata no Chou" -Len ver.- (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2011.10.04) (Community only) # "❀Vita Sexualis" (2011.10.16) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. 96Neko and Pokota (2011.10.19) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.12.22) # "Jingle Bells" feat. 96Neko, vipTenchou and Kogeinu (2011.12.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" (dance only) (2011.12.28) (Community only) # "Interviewer" (2011.12.30) # "Len-kun Nau!" (2012.01.21) # "Kuroneko-kei Joshi" (Black-Cat Girl) (2012.02.03) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Rin ver.- (2012.02.14) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.03.31) # "ACUTE" feat. 96Neko, Pokota and Hanatan (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.22) # "Tapioca no Uta" (Tapioca Song) (Parody of "Croquette no Uta") (2012.04.30) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" feat. 96Neko and halyosy (2012.05.17) # "E? Aa, Sou." (Parody) -Ib ver.- (2012.05.18) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (2012.06.02) # "Gemini" feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2012.06.27) # "Sayoko" (2012.07.10) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.07.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Commitee.) (2012.07.13) # "Bye-Bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.07.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2012.08.05) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.17) # "Masked bitcH" (Original with GigaP) (2012.08.22) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. 96Neko, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, che:Sakurai and Pokota (2012.08.28) # "Deadline Circus" feat. 96Neko, Wotamin and Pokota (2012.09.07) # "WAVE" (2012.10.12) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" -retake- (2012.10.16) # "Niconico Halloween Party" (2012.10.16) (Community only) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.10.17) # "Soratobazu" (Flightless Bird) (2012.10.19) # "「Ib」-again-" (2012.11.30) # "Kagen no Tsuki" (Last Quarter of the Moon) (Original with ) (2012.12.01) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.03) # "Orange" (2012.12.24) # "Miracle Shopping ~ Don Quixote no Theme ~" (2012.12.25) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Hello Laughter" feat. 96Neko, Au, Mitani Nana, Hanatan, Yuikonnu and Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Srit the Wrist" (Original with ) (2013.01.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. 96Neko and Reji (2013.01.18) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.02.20) # "Akatsuki Arrival" -Arrange ver.- feat. 96Neko and Kogeinu (2013.03.01) # "Kesenai Tsumi" (Inerasable Sin) (Fullmetal Alchemist ED) (2013.03.12) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) -Iris arrange- (2013.03.25) # "MOTHER" (Original with Oku Hanako) (2013.03.30) # "Risky Game" feat. 96Neko, nero and Yamai (2013.05.10) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. 96Neko, Yamai and nero (2013.05.30) # "Alice in Musicland" (2013.06.08) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) feat. 96Neko, Yamai and nero (2013.07.11) # "Peach Meatpie" (2013.07.13) # "Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" (2013.07.18) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.07.19) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. 96Neko, Nanahira, kradness, Reol and Soraru (2013.07.21) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" feat. 96Neko and Riseha (2013.11.16) # "Koshitantan" (2013.11.19) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2013.12.13) (Channel only) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), (chorus) and (chorus) (2013.12.15) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide & Seek Envy) (2014.01.16) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. 96Neko, clear and Pokota (2014.02.07) # "Kokorokizu Monochrome" (2014.02.10) # "Cyclone" (2014.02.11) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.02.17) # "DOGS" feat. 96Neko and Reol (2014.02.22) # "Kuroneko Kisou Tan" (Original with ) (2014.02.22) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou and Akatin (2014.02.24) # "Notebook" (2014.03.03) # "SMOKYTHRILL" feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2014.03.14) # "Viva Happy" (2014.03.30) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin and Yuge (2014.04.14) # "Gears of Love" (2014.05.07) (Channel only) # "+♂" (2014.05.12) # "Raise de Ai Imashou" feat. 96Neko and Yamai (2014.06.16) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Piano arrange- (2014.06.17) # "Gishinanki" (2014.06.18) # "shockingparty" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.06.27) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.08.02) # "Love×Love Whistle" (2014.08.04) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. 96Neko and Kano (2014.08.31) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.09.02) # "Hi-fi Raver" (2014.09.06) # "Service Zangyou" (2014.09.11) # "Sweet Magic" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.09.12) # "Isshin Furan" feat. GigaP and 96Neko (2014.09.22) # "OK" (Original with note navite) (2014.11.01) (YT only) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" -Brand New... arrange- (2014.11.30) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.12.12) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.12.14) # "Shooting Star" feat. HISASHI (2014.12.24) # "Tengaku" (2014.12.31) # "Renai Cafeteria" (2015.01.09) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) (2015.02.22) # "Dandan Hayaku Naru" (2015.02.28) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. 96Neko and Kogeinu (2015.03.01) # "Ifuudoufou" -Chitchai rap ver.- feat. Hashiyan and 96Neko (2015.03.16) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.03.28) # "lamb" (2015.04.11) # "Aru Bakeneko no Koi Monogatari" (2015.04.28) # "Tengoku to Jigoku" (Heaven and Hell) feat. Team Pet Shop (2015.05.01) # "World Juncture" (Original with ) -Short ver.- (2015.05.27) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Team Pet Shop (2015.06.09) # "World Junctrure" (Original with ) -Full ver.- (2015.06.24) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Team Pet Shop (2015.07.10) # "magnet" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2015.08.03) # "Rockbell" (2015.08.04) # "from Y to Y" (2015.08.19) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" (2015.09.13) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Those That Do Not Change) (2015.09.17) # "Terror" (2015.09.26) # "Shiokara Bushi" (Splatoon song) -Hard Remix- (2015.11.24) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) - 's Arrange- (2015.12.12) # "Heart a la Mode" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2015.12.25) # "ELECT" (2016.02.29) # "Pinko Stick Luv" (2016.03.26) (YT only) # "D" feat. 96Neko and Miume (dance) (2016.04.16) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2016.05.09) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.05.17) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. 96Neko and Amatsuki (2016.09.19) # "Black Pepper" feat. 96Neko and Lon (2016.11.07) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and The Magical Robot) (2016.11.14) # "Aibyou Kappo" (Cute Love Cat) (2016.12.17) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusional Sentimentality Compensation Federation) feat. 96Neko and Amatsuki (2017.01.21) # "Boku ga Namae wo Yobu no Hi" (The Day When I Call Your Name) feat. Amatsuki and 96Neko (2017.02.12) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2017.02.17) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2017.03.13) (YT only) # "Napo Napo Return Match" (2017.04.29) # "Kimagure 2" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2017.04.30) # "Travelner" (2017.05.08) # "Kaze ni Naru o" feat. Kogeinu and 96Neko (2017.05.13) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. 96Neko, Hashiyan, and Amatsuki (2017.06.29) # "Nia" (2017.07.15) #"Dreamless Dreams (2017.08.08) # "Uchiage Hanabi" (Launching Fireworks) feat. Amatsuki and 96Neko (2017.08.30) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) feat. Amatsuki, Eve, 96Neko, Soraru, luz (2017.09.04) # "Charles" (2017.09.15) # "re re REALIZE" feat. Ikasan and 96nkeo (2017.10.05) # "Makes You a Fighter" (2017.11.10) # "Byoumei wa Ai datta" (The Disease Called Love) feat. Amatsuki and 96Neko (2017.11.12) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Nonsense Literature) feat. Touyu and 96Neko (2017.11.25) # "HIBANA" feat 96neko and Che:Sakurai (2017.12.23) # "Shinshun Motivation" (Original) feat. ShounenT, Amatsuki, Eve, 96Neko, and Natsushiro Takaaki (2018.01.03) }} Категория:Женщина Категория:Ryouseirui Категория:Женщина ryouseirui Категория:Популярный утаите Категория:Извращенка/Извращенец Категория:Team Pet Shop Категория:Имеет YouTube канал Категория:День рождение/03/30 Категория:NND утаите Категория:NND трап утаит (женщина) Категория:Кошки Категория:NND утаите (женщина) Категория:Кагамине